Passing Notes
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: There is nothing more painful to someone like Jack Frost then to sit through a boring meeting that is useless. That is until a certain Fairy starts to pass notes to him. Is this something just to pass the time or will it turn into something much deeper?


**Working on Chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen I am just suffering from a case of Writers Block…I am working on this by slamming a frying pan against my head called 'inspiration'. Unfortunately this has had little to no effect. I guess I will have to wait for lectures to start again so I can day dream and come up with ideas…or chain myself to a chair and think…anyway enjoy this little story as I go talk to the little voice in my head for an idea. **

**This story is also completely unrelated to 'Under the Mistletoe' except for a few OC's showing up. **

Passing Notes

This was Jack's greatest fear, the thing he had dreaded doing ever since becoming a Guardian, the worst fate imaginable for anyone like him. The evilness of this act could only be compared to Pitch's attempt to rid the world of the Guardians and plunge everything into a darken nightmare ruled world. Soon the idea of fighting Pitch again seemed like a welcome change to this atrocity. What was this horrible event happening to Jack? It was a Guardian's staff meeting held by no other than Santa in the wake of events after Pitch Black.

All the Guardians were sitting along a dark oak conference table at Santa's base discussing the events that happened and how they could be prevented from happening again. Santa was standing at the end of the table pointing to a chart that he had made that had the percentages of children that believed before the attacks and the amount afterword. He was also discussing the idea of more Guardians to help keep the balance in the world. Sitting at the far right end was Sandy who was nodding and listening to Santa as streams of sand were writing notes down for him. Bunny was sitting next to him staring intently as Santa as he went on with his presentation jotting some quick notes down here and there. Tooth was sitting across from Sandy also taking notes but also whispering to her fairies every once in a while as they came flying in to update her. Jack was sitting next to her trying to keep himself from falling asleep.

In front of each Guardian laid pieces of paper, pencils, erasers, a folder of different immortals name that could be a Guardian, and glasses of water. Apparently each Guardian was to take notes during this meeting for personal records. Jack was using the pencil and paper to draw crude pictures of the other Guardians and freezing and unfreezing the glass of water in front of him. Every once in a while he would look up at Santa to see him flip the chart page or making some hand movement to relate what he was feeling, however the main reason he looked up was to get peek at Tooth.

The fairy was still a wonder to look at for Jack; it seemed every time he looked upon her there was something new to see. If one was to look at her in the right light you could see the outline of almost every feather on her and saw how the different colors reflected upon one another making her as beautiful as she was. He smiled to himself looking at her losing track of what was going on around him so captivated in her beauty.

It was during this a fairy looked over at Jack then whispered something in her queen's ear. Tooth got a surprised look on her face and looked over at Jack who was deliriously smiling at her. But as soon as their eyes met Jack's eyes went wide and deep blue blush crossed his face as he sat up right and looked down at his paper embraced beyond belief. Tooth also blushed lightly and looked back down at her paper; however a secret grin crossed her face as she reflected upon Jack's face before and after she caught him staring.

"Jack do you oppose Fourth joining the ranks of the Guardians?" Santa asked as he saw Jack's sudden action out of the corner of his eye. Jack looked up at Santa light blush still on his face as he quickly grabbed the folder containing the names and backgrounds of the immortals they were looking into for Guardians and started to shuffle through it. This Fourth guy was some kind of patriotic immortal that was created around the time of the American Revolutionary War. Giving a quick glance over the immortal Jack cleared his throat and looked up the Guardian of Wonder.

"Um…he seems okay maybe a bit over the top…but he seems like a nice guy. Maybe a Guardian of…Heroics?" Jack said trying to warm his face up to get rid of the blush on his face. While other's faces warmed up when they blushed his got very cold. Santa raised an eyebrow looking at Jack then at the other Guardians all of which except for Tooth were grinning and chuckling.

"We weren't talking about Fourth Jack, we were talking about Cupid. Pay attention more ja?" Santa asked laughing to himself as Jack leaned back in his chair and covered his face with his hoodie. His day was not getting any better any time soon. As Santa began to talk again pointing out the pros and negatives of having Cupid as part of the Guardians could be, a silent chirp came from Jack's left side.

A bit startled at first Jack looked over to see Baby-Tooth sitting on his shoulder. This brought a smile to Jack's face knowing he could at least somewhat talk to somebody as this meeting went on. That's when he noticed Baby-Tooth was holding something in her small hands. It was a folded piece of paper, it looked to be a bit too big for her but being of such light weight she could flying it around easily. Giving another soft chirp Baby-Tooth held the paper out for him. Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking at him he took the paper from her hands and unfolded it.

On the piece of paper was what looked to be a small tic-tac-toe game with an X already in the middle of it. Looking it over some more he was an uppercase T on the lower part of the paper. Imminently Jack looked over at the only person who could have sent it, but she was looking right at Santa nodding as if she had no memory of sending the piece of paper. Setting it down in front of him Jack drew a small O in another space and refolded it giving it back to Baby-Tooth. The small fairy jumped off his shoulder and flew underneath the table to come back up besides Tooth.

The small fairy sat on her queen's shoulder and gave another soft chirp. Tooth looked at Baby-Tooth before taking the small paper from her and placing it in front of her. Smiling she took her own pencil and seemed made another X and handed it back to Baby-Tooth who once again flew under the table and back to Jack. Smiling Jack too the paper to see that she did place another X on the board. Jack looked back up at Tooth who once again was facing the other way. _'It's on'_ Jack thought as he placed another O.

Soon Baby-Tooth was flying between each other delivering the game between the two Guardians. Every time the game ended the Guardian who had it last tore off a piece of paper as quietly as they could and made a new board, and then the game was off again. Jack had underestimated Tooth in the game of tic-tac-toe for she seemed to win at the game more often than he did. Jack was quite surprised that Tooth would even play the game let alone start it off. The game went on for nearly thirty minutes, and every time Jack was excited to see Baby-Tooth come flying back. This time however the paper was much longer than it had been previously. Unfolding the piece of paper Jack saw words instead of the game.

"_Having fun?" _it read, Jack once again looked up at Tooth and yet she was still concentrated on Santa. The Guardian of Wonder was now discussing the idea of even allowing the Headless Horsemen into the Guardians since kids enjoyed his holiday so much every year. This seemed to be met with so opposition from Sandy who was making some kind of images to show fear. Jack quickly replied back to Tooth's note by tearing out another piece of paper.

"_Some. Still rather be out in the snow." _again Jack handed the piece of paper to Baby-Tooth who flew back to her queen. Watching her read the piece of paper she gave a slight giggle before writing something down on the back of it, a hint to Jack not to waste so much paper. Then as always Tooth handed the note to Baby-Tooth who took the under table back to Jack. Somehow Jack felt this was going to be more fun than passing game to one another. Taking the note out of Baby-Tooth's hands before she could chirp Jack read it with great interest.

"_I still can't believe you live out there in only a hoodie and shorts! I hate being in the cold more than five minutes, no offence." _As Jack read he could see the Tooth Fairy shiver out of the corner of his eye. Apparently just the thought of being out in the cold too long was painful for her. Smiling Jack saw an opportunity to have some fun here and began to write at great speed. Handing the note back to Baby-Tooth he could not help by chuckle to himself for the note he had just wrote. He watched as Tooth opened it and blushed imminently.

Jack smiled as he saw her blush and began to write something else. He had written _"Is that so? You didn't seem to mind the cold that much when you were hugging me." _ Jack knew it was somewhat of a low blow but seeing her reaction was worth it. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the hug; it had been one of the best moments in his life. That being said he couldn't let her get away with talking bad about his element. He watched as Baby-Tooth came flying back. This time before giving him the piece of paper she punched him in the chin. It didn't hurt at all but he could tell that she was now either angry or jealous with him for writing that.

"_That was completely different! I was talking about cold, cold like here. You're a nice cold, not cold, cold just cold." _She wrote, Jack had to hold back a laugh as he saw Tooth out of the corner of her eye look at him and then look away blushing. She was making this too easy for him and no way was he going to give up this sort of amusement. Writing back once more he handed the note to Baby-Tooth rubbing her head before she left and flashing a smile. He knew Baby-Tooth could not stay angry at him when he did that, and as expected Baby-Tooth let off a dreamy chirp/sigh and flew the note back over to Tooth.

Turning his head as if he was looking at Santa, Jack watched as Tooth nervously opened the note only to blush a deeper shade of pink as she replied. Laughing mentally at his note that read _"Nice cold? What is that like?" _he waited for Baby-Tooth to bring back her reply. However it took Tooth longer than normal to reply for she would write something then erase it only to re-write something. Finally she handed it to the small fairy who then darted under the table once more and appeared on Jack shoulder and began to snuggle against his neck. Smiling knowing Baby-Tooth was now on his side again he opened the note.

"_I don't know how to explain it! It just feels nice." _Tooth wrote but as Jack took a closer look at the note he could see where Tooth had wrote nice had heavy eraser marks on it and something written underneath it. Examining it more Jack trailed the original word with his pencil much to the dismay of Tooth who was glancing at him, back her own paper, and back to him. Done Jack looked at it and a light blush crept up on his face as read her original word being '_right'_. Smiling Jack took his pencil and began to right a note back this time taking too much delight out of the Tooth Fairy's discomfort.

"_What is it Tooth? Nice or Right?" _Jack wrote as he handed the note to Baby-Tooth who didn't seem to want to leave Jack yet but flew the note back over to her queen. Jack watched as she reached for the note, her hand trembling a bit as she unfolded it. Reading it her face turned another shade deeper but this time she did not respond but just simply looked away putting her pencil down not wanting to make eye contact with Jack or to keep this little game she started out of sympathy for the Guardian of Fun going. Jack on the other hand was not going to let it go. Writing another note he folded it but instead of having Baby-Tooth take it for him he waved his staff gently and a cool breeze carried the note over to Tooth landing in front of her. He had written the same message again and waited for Tooth to open it. He could almost see Tooth look down at it and then turn away not wanting to open another note from him.

Grinning as if he was in the best snowball fight of his life Jack wrote the note again and again each time the wind taking it to Tooth. Again and again Tooth didn't answer them or even acknowledge them as they kept coming. Instead she would attach the note to one of her fairies so they would get rid of it so no one saw the pile grow. This did not deter Jack in any way. He kept writing the notes and sending them by wind to her. He knew that she could not ignore him forever and at the rate the meeting was going she was going to run out of fairies to take the notes away before he ran out of paper. These actions went on for a good ten minutes each time Tooth attaching the note to a fairy only to have another note come flying by her.

Finally she grabbed the note out of the air and wrote something down fast and hard on it before handing it to Baby-Tooth to take to Jack. However once the little fairy was in the air Tooth's eyes went wide and looked over at the fairy trying to call her back. The little fairy did not hear or see any of her queens was doing only wanting to snuggle up to Jack again. Sitting on his shoulder and snuggling against his neck Jack laughed mentally a bit at Tooth's pained expression as she tried not to look directly at Jack but wanting to give him some kind of cue to not read it.

Opening the little note he flashed a grin at Tooth before reading it, but as he did a light blush crossed his face. Suddenly he felt his mouth go dry and his body go numb as he re-read the note over and over again. Did she write this as a prank to get back at him or did he truly drive her insane with the constant notes. For she did not write either 'nice' or 'right' it read 'love'. In fact what she wrote _"I love it!" _Looking at Tooth she could see she was trying to cover her face with her hands but constantly her eyes were darted over to him again and again in confusion and fright. Swallowing the lump in his throat he wrote a reply with a shaky hand.

"_Really?" _Jack wrote back and gave the note to Baby-Tooth who flew it right back over to Tooth. Again with trembling hands she took the note and looked back at Jack and wrote back this time not breaking eye contact with him. As Baby-Tooth flew back to him Jack didn't want to break eye contact with her at all. He always forgot how amazing her eyes were, they were so bright and filled with goodness. Hesitantly he took the note and read it slowly making sure not to misinterpret anything.

"_Yes"_ Was her reply. At that Jack felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Swallowing a new lump in his throat he slowly wrote out another note. Writing this one he could feel his face turn a deeper shade of blue then his hoodie was as he gave the note back to Baby-Tooth who once again flew away with the note not knowing that it could mean disaster for Jack.

For he had wrote a sentence that could possible spell doom for him and his relationship with Tooth. He had just written _"Do you love me?"_ reflecting back on it he could now understand why Tooth was so desperate to get the note back from Baby-Tooth. He felt like an idiot! Pulling his hood over his head even more he placed his forehead on the table and began to pray to the Man on the Moon for some kind of miracle that the note would be somehow destroyed. He kept his forehead on the table for what felt like an eternity tuning out all noise around him. For all he knew Tooth was already racing out the door embarrassed by the whole situation and never wanting to see or talk to him again. Sitting there he wanted to nothing else but to fly to the South Pole and bury himself there.

Suddenly he felt something or some-fairy pulling at the side of his hood. Looking over he saw Baby-Tooth holding a piece of paper out for him looking at him in concern, only seeing the Guardian worry like this once in her life. Taking a deep breath Jack lifted his head up making sure not to look at Tooth and open the note slowly, not wanting to look at its contents for what they could bring. Slowly his eyes looked over the paper and he could feel his heart stop and his jaw hang open. He shook his head violently looking at the piece of paper seeing if he had misread it. Then he read it again, and again and again.

It said yes. Not only did it read yes it was a yes with a heart drawn on it at the bottom. She loved him. She. Loved. Him! Jack could just feel a smile cross his face as he read the note over and over again till he could no longer hold in his excitement. He blasted into the air staff at hand and gave a shout of pure joy and excitement.

"Yes!" he shouted at the top of his lungs spinning around laughing making it snow inside the conference room. This was by far the greatest thing someone had ever told him, this made up for those three hundred years of loneliness and despair. This made up for all those nights that he stared out into the night sky wondering why he was put here. That was when realization struck him and he looked down at his fellow Guardians who were looking up at him in surprise and confusion. Apparently him bursting out of his chair and shouting yes was something they were not planning on. He would laugh to see Bunny's terrified expression as he hid behind his chair as if a Grey Hound had been chasing him but was too embarrassed himself to say anything. Lingering in the air for a few moments Santa cleared his throat and looked up at Jack.

"So…you are okay with considering Cupid, Fool, and Horsemen for Guardianship?" Santa asked in a sarcastic manner not sure why Jack took to the air with such excitement. Jack floated back down into his chair his hood off and nodded. "Good." Santa said nodding his head a bit. "Next order of business…Did everyone see look on Bunny's face?!" Santa shouted before bursting out into laughter as the Easter Bunny sat back down in his seat looking away from the fat man mumbling something about a stupid snowflake and too observant fat man.

As Santa's load laughter echoed throughout his home Jack and Tooth looked at each other smiling both with light blushes on their faces. Baby-Tooth was frighten by the whole ordeal and was holding her chest and breathing hard as if she was about have a heart attack. Smiling at Tooth Jack tore another piece of paper and wrote on it before handing it to Baby-Tooth to fly over to her. A now shocked Baby-Tooth slowly took the note over to Tooth before collapsing on the table top. Tooth looked over the note and smiled warmly at Jack before replying to it and sliding the note over to him brushing her fingers on his as she pulled her hand back before anyone noticed.

"_I love you too."_

"_I couldn't tell." _

**Okay here is a little fluff for you guys as I try to figure out how I am going to write the next chapter. Once again I want to say this has nothing to do with Under the Mistletoe other than the fact I wrote it. Do not expect anything else form this one, this will truly be a one-shot. Thinking about writing a story about Fourth actually…what do you guys think?**

**And a special thanks to Zablik0 for letting me the picture 'They are Fresh and White' **

**Also I know that is not how Guardians are chosen; I just changed it for this story. Bite me.**

**Please review the story as well, I love to hear back from all of you lovely people, and make sure to check out Under the Mistletoe if you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
